


Latihan nulis lagi

by Lolane



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Conversations, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Dimana isinya hanya percakapan antara Nanami Chiaki dengan Nagito KomaedaBeware : ngak ada komanyaBanyak kacaunya





	Latihan nulis lagi

"Nanami, itu siapa?"  
"Hinata Hajime, temanku. Tadi kami bermain gala omega bersama"  
"Kenapa kamu berteman dengannya?"  
".... Hmm? Karena kami teman!"  
"Tidak bukan itu!"  
"Hah?"  
"Anak-anak kelas cadangan itu sampah dan mereka tidak berguna sama sekali. Berbeda sekali denganmu sang ultimate yang memiliki harapan besar yang indah. Harapan asli yang nanti akan menyinar-"  
"Komaeda, kamu tidak boleh seperti itu..."  
"Nanami... kenapa?"  
"Cadangan, Ultimate. Tidak ada bedanya . Lagian sama sama manusia, kan?"  
"...hmm.."  
"Juga akan lebih menyenangkan punya banyak teman kan?"  
"Tapi mereka tid-"  
"Komaeda temanku, Hinata juga temanku. Kalian semua temanku. Aku tidak akan berhenti berteman hanya karena mereka sampah yang tidak berguna. Karena itulah kami berteman"  
"Nanami..."  
"Ayo pulang, sudah sore"


End file.
